Packing trays having an array of cell pockets are commonly used to package fragile objects to enable their safe storage, transport and/or display. In particular, some pulp fiber trays designed to hold fruit (or other perishable food items) have a hole in the bottom of each cell pocket for air or moisture ventilation but such holes have limited functionality and the hole can easily be sealed off by the article being held therein. Without adequate drainage, watermarks due to moisture or condensation will form on the fruit causing it to more readily spoil or become bruised or damaged. This is particularly true with food items that are transported long distances in varying climates, e.g., from a relatively warm (or cooler) temperature where the fruit is harvested, to a relatively cool (or warmer) temperature where it will be consumed. Also, the perishable food item may be placed in and removed from cold storage at various times, following packing and before ultimate consumption. With exposure to such wide ranges of temperatures and humidity, moisture and/or condensation may form on the perishable item leading to bruising, spoilage and watermarks. Thus, there is a need for a packing tray that provides sufficient protection from both the mechanical forces encountered during packaging, shipment and/or storage, and that also prevents damage due to moisture or condensation on the items being packed.